You Have Six Hours
by Marissa.Jo
Summary: It only takes one time to make the wrong mistake. Mistakes are made, penalties will follow. One mistake could cost someone their life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey hey hey! I know it's been like 5 years since I've posted anything. I fell off the map and lost motivation. I have a new story hope y'all like it. I will finish White Wedding I just have to figure where I left off since I lost interest in that too. Anyways please tell me what you think of this.**_

**You Have Six Hours.**

Six men are sitting around a table in a dimly lit in a bar. A bar owned by one of the local mobs on the outskirts of New York. Five of these men you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of, they basically own the small town and everyone knows that.

"So RJ do we have a deal?" One of the men asked standing up after finishing his drink.

The deal has something to do with a black market jewelry ring. Expensive jewelry that is. This particular man making the deal….has just gotten himself in a little too deep.

"We have a deal" RJ said standing up to shake the man's hand.

"And..just so we are clear, that family of yours, their lives will be depending on this." He spoke quietly while pointing to the pictures that were being laid out on the table.

"How did you—"

"We know everything. We dig for everything. We like to have ourselves some insurance"

"I'll get you what you need" RJ spoke looking at the pictures

"Good"

**MANHATTAN::**

Jo drops Ellie off at school. "Bye sweetie have a good day!" Jo said as Ellie hopped out

"Bye Mama love you" Ellie said closing the door.

**LAB**

It was one of those rare….really rare slow days at the NY crime lab. Jo was sitting at her desk putting the finishing touches on her report.

"Hey" Mac said walking in

"Hey" Jo said

"I was thinking, since it looks like we'll be getting off work at a decent time tonight. Maybe you'd wanna go to dinner with me?" Mac said sheepishly

"I'd love that." Jo said putting her hand on his arm and quickly putting it back down after a moment.

They've only been dating a few months and nobody really knows about them.

**DINNER**

Mac had somehow managed to nab reservations at one of the newest restaurants in lower Manhattan.

"Mac, how did you get reservations here? I've checked. They're booked for at least the next two months!" Jo said smiling at him

Taking a sip of his wine "I have my ways"

"I'll have to use my ways to get that answer out of you then huh?" Jo said winking

"I just wanted to take you somewhere nice, and somewhere that we don't go to a few times a week. A place where you can get all fancy" Mac answered grinning

"You have made me feel special all night Mac Taylor" Jo said holding Mac's hand across the table. They snuck in a kiss before Russ appeared in Mac's vision.

"Russ?" Mac stated as he watched Russ quickly spot them and head over

"What?" Jo said looking around until she spotted him. "Great"

"Hey Jo!" Russ said walking up, disrupting any moment Mac and Jo seemed to be having.

"Russ what are you doing here?" Jo whispered but glared as she spoke.

"I'm in town. I wanted to see you" Russ answered

"I'm at dinner Russ" Jo seethed and showed him with her hands that she and Mac were in the middle of dinner.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking" Russ said hanging his head down

"Come by my office tomorrow then" Jo quickly said.

Russ nodded and left.

"I'm sorry honey" Jo said grabbing Mac's hand again.

"Don't worry about it. What's he doing in NY anyways?" Mac asked

"If I had to guess, trying to win me back again. Seeing Tyler and trying to get back into my life" Jo huffed.

**ALLEY WAY**

A man deep in the dark alley gets a phone call. _**"You have 48hrs to get me what I want"**_

Another phone call to a man sitting in his apartment. Room 801.

"_**Do you have your targets?"**_

"Yes. The plan is go for launch. We need an incentive to get all that money back ya know?"

"_**It will be done"**_

**LAB**

Not five minutes after Jo sat down at her desk with her tea did she spot Russ popping out of the elevator.

"Ugh. Here we go" She murmured to herself.

Russ walked into her office without knocking.

"What's up?" He asked

"Why are you here?" Jo responded

"Can't I just visit Tyler? Do I need an excuse every time I come to New York? You know I work right in Virginia."

"You can visit Tyler and stay over by Tyler. You don't have to come check on me" Jo spoke. Getting suspicious but decides to ignore it for now.

"I'm not checking on you" Russ answered

"If you're trying to get back in my life and win me back you were sorely mistaken" Jo said defensively

**LATER::**

"So, what is Russ doing in New York?" Mac asked when Jo stepped into his office.

"I'm not sure, but he always has an agenda on his mind" Jo said thinking back to this morning's talk with Russ.

"Lindsey said her and Lucy saw Russ with Tyler this morning getting breakfast. Maybe he really is just visiting Tyler." Mac said shrugging

Adam comes in with a break in the case they were all working on.

That night Don suggests they all go out after finishing up the case. Shockingly everyone agrees to partake.

Jamie, Lindsey, and Jo all sat around one table while the guys occupied another one in front of the TV playing the hockey game.

"Jo I saw Ellie with Russ getting fro-yo after school. Is he trying to make up for something? I overheard a promise of shopping." Jamie said looking at Jo

"Maybe he's finding out how to be a decent father" Lindsey added in knowing that Ellie and Russ don't get along.

24 hours have passed and another phone call has been placed. _**"You have no idea who you are messing with. You have no idea what we are capable of." **_

_Please let me know what y'all think. Hopefully update everything soon! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Russ comes by the lab again and invites Jo to lunch with him and Tyler. She reluctantly decides to go with and sees that Russ is really trying to become a better father.

Back at the lab:

"How'd lunch go? I see you survived" Mac said smirking

"It went surprisingly well actually. Are you jealous of Russ?" Jo responded laughing

"Me jealous? Nah of course not!" Mac laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" Jo said nudging him with her elbow

Just then Sheldon and Danny come in with a new case.

_Another 24hours go by, still no money or any jewels. A phone call is placed to apartment 801._

"_**Launch the plan" **__The phone was hung up right after the message_

**MORNING::**

Jo drops Ellie off at school. "Don't forget Mom, I'm going to Sophie's after school" Ellie said reminding her mom.

"Oh right! Sorry I almost forgot. Have fun! Love you be safe" Jo said before the door closed.

**CRIME LAB**

"No ex-husband today?" Mac said joking

"Day aint over yet honey!" Jo said laughing

"How bout I take you out tonight? Isn't there a movie you wanted to see?" Mac offered

"Making sure I don't have time to see the ex-hubby huh? Just kidding. Yes that sounds great." Jo said as she walked back to her office.

**Elsewhere**

_Plan is finalized one last time and put into motion._

**SCHOOL**

Ellie is walking with Sophie down the sidewalk over to her house. A van pulls up behind them, a man jumps out and grabs Ellie. Ellie kicks and yells frantically trying to get away. Sophie jumps towards the man to help Ellie and ends up being violently shoved to the ground. Ellie stomps down on the man's foot and got away for a moment. The man regained his composure and grabbed Ellie throwing her into the van. Sophie's phone is taken and she runs for help as the van speeds off.

**WAREHOUSE**

Ellie wakes up tied to a chair when a shadowy figure appears with a camera in his hands.

"Take some photos and send them to our friends ok?"

The man standing behind Ellie just nods his head as he reaches for the camera.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked. The man says nothing just continues putting his camera together. As soon as he finishes he unties Ellie and picks her up "Put me down! Let me go!" Ellie started

The man just tightened his grip. Ellie's faced paled as she saw their destination. There were three partially buried metal boxes. Ellie starts screaming.

"Please no please please don't do this please!'

"Sorry kid….someone really messed this one up for you"

Ellie was in shock "What?!"

"Use that air tank when ya need it. It's full, but will go quickly" The man said as he held the camera up taking a video of this.

He closes and locks the box, Ellie's screams can be heard and then the camera is shut off. The man grabs a shovel and starts to cover all the boxes up.

Ellie can hear the dirt being placed on top of the box and starts crying. "Mommy" she whimpers with tears falling down her face.

**NEIGHBORHOOD**

"Woah slow down young lady. Your friend was taken? What kind of van was it?" The young officer started asking Sophie.

"It was blue…blackish-blue. I can't remember ok?! You have to help her! Listen it was Ellie Danville. Ellie Danville was taken! Her mom's a crime scene investigator!" Sophie shouted

Don was standing nearby as he was driving by when the call went out about the abduction.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Flack, did you say Ellie Danville?" He quickly asked

**PARK**

There's a man sitting on the park bench. He just received pictures of Ellie tied to a chair, and then the one of her lying in a metal box. His cell phone rang

"_Have we made ourselves clear now…RJ?"_

"She has nothing to do with this! Let her go!" the man said trying not to draw attention to himself.

"_Sorry. This was part of the deal. I didn't say who I was going after, you better get me what I want."_

"I can't get your jewels. The people I had aren't following through. I can't get you those diamonds! Can we work something out?!" the man begged.

"_Sorry. Rules are rules. You knew the consequences going into this deal. Goodbye"_

"No no no no" he said jumping up off the bench. He needed a plan and quick.

**LAB**

Jo and Lindsey were laughing in their office after Adam had left.

"He can really be quirky at times huh?" Jo said between breaths

"He's that little brother I wish I had!" Lindsey said finally catching her breath.

"This job wouldn't be as fun without him around" Jo replied

"Who would we have to entertain us?" Lindsey said thinking

Before either of them spoke again Jo's email beeped. While Jo checked her email, Lindsey's phone rang it was a text from Don. Jo clicks and opens her new email, pictures load. Lindsey stops laughing as she reads the text message:

**That girl kidnapped in the neighborhood near a school was Ellie! Where's Jo?!**

Lindsey goes to speak and sees Jo's face pale significantly. "Jo!?"

Jo turns the volume up on her computer…Ellie's screams fill the office just as Don runs in. Don looks at Lindsey and then looks at Jo. Sitting there shaking her head at the computer screen.

Lindsey quickly calls an emergency meeting in their office. Jo doesn't move, doesn't speak. In the matter of seconds Mac, Danny, Adam, Sheldon, and Jamie come running in.

"What's going on?" Danny asked

"Is this about the girl that was kidnapped a little while ago?" Sheldon inquired

"Jo? Jo are you even breathing?" Adam said squatting in front of her

Jo excuses herself and darts for the bathroom. Lindsey stops Mac so she can show the team the photos and then the video. Lindsey presses play and the team is horrified. Nobody speaks or says a word as the end of the video nears…

_YOU HAVE SIX HOURS_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I promise I haven't abandoned this story or my other story. I have things written for both. I just realistically have no free time. BUT today I had a little bit of time which was just enough to finish this chapter. Please let me know whatcha think.**_

_**XO**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jo had run off to the bathroom. Mac followed 30 seconds later. The rest of the team exchanged terrified glances as they slowly processed what they just witnessed. Mac opened the door and heard Jo throwing up, so he decided to wait outside for a few minutes. After quickly sending the email Jo received up to Sinclair he went back in to find Jo staring at the sink. All she can hear is Ellie screaming and sobbing "No! Please! Don't do this! Noo!"

"Jo, were going to find her" Mac said standing behind her.

She doesn't even acknowledge him. Doesn't even notice him walk her out of the bathroom and into his office, until he is physically sitting her down on the sofa.

"I can make you some tea?" Mac offers kneeling in front of her. He takes her hands and she finally looks at him. There is no sparkle in the hazel eyes he has grown accustomed to, moisture starts to build in her eyes. Just as Mac is about to say something his phone rings. Sinclair wants him in his office immediately.

"Stay here ok?" Mac says kissing her head and leaves.

After Mac leaves Jo looks around trying to process everything in peace. As she stands up and turns around she sees Tyler get off the elevator. They meet each other in the hall.

"Mom, what is going on?" Tyler asks hugging his mother tightly

Jo takes his hand and leads him back into Mac's office. "Ellie's been kidnapped." Jo says acknowledging what happened.

"What?! When? How?" Tyler starts asking but is stopped when Jo puts her hand up

"I'll explain later, but what I need from you right now, is to stay put in this building. I need to know you're safe."

"But Mom—" Tyler gets cut off again

"Stay here. Please. Just do that for me ok?" Jo Pleads.

Tyler sees the fear in his mother's eyes and nods. "Go do what you do best Mom." Tyler says hugging her.

**SINCLAIR'S**

"I will do whatever it takes to get Danville's kids back. Anything you need, any resources, any contacts I can help with it's yours. Just let me know." Sinclair said standing behind his desk

"Thanks Sir. We are working on the email and video right now" Mac confirmed

"Tell Danville she has the whole NYPD behind her" Sinclair said nodding at Mac

"I will Sir. Thank you" Mac says as he walks towards the door.

**LAB**

Mac walks off the elevator and doesn't see Jo in his office. As he walks around the corner to see if she is in her office, he notices Tyler sitting in the break room staring at a bottle of soda.

"Tyler?"

"Oh man Mac what is going on? Mom wouldn't tell me anything" Tyler says jumping up as Mac walks over

"Your sister has been buried alive. Whomever did this sent a video to your Mom" Mac said shaking his head

"Oh. Oh my god! Do you have any leads?"

"No. Not yet. Adam and Sheldon are working on it. Where did she go? I told her to stay in my office." Mac said looking around

"Your first mistake was telling her to stay." Tyler said smirking as he pointed toward Adam's cave.

Mac turned and looked. There she was, standing behind Adam and Sheldon.

Mac walked in.

"Hey Boss, we are going through the video right now trying to find the IP Address." Adam said typing away at his computer.

"Find anything else yet?" Mac asked walking up to look

"Yea. It was sent to someone else's phone as well, but we can't trace it or anything. It's like someone is blocking it on purpose." Sheldon said reading the other computer screen.

"Good work. Keep digging. Something will pop up. Jo, my office." Mac said walking out

**OFFICE**

"What?" Jo said walking in

"You don't always have to be so brave you know." Mac said standing in front of her.

"Yes I do. I have to be brave for Ellie and strong for Tyler. I can't fall apart at the seams now. I'm not sitting on the sidelines for this Mac" Jo says crossing her arms defensively

"You know you are too independent sometimes? You always take care of everyone else, that's one of the things I admire about you. But I can't have you running at this full boar Jo. It will knock you out. You can stay apart of this investigation, but you will not be a part of any interrogation, your heart is in this too much."

"And yours isn't?!" Jo says as she turns and walks out of the office.

Mac shook his head and went and sat down at his desk.

**STREETS OF NY**

RJ is out on the streets trying to get answers. Nothing is working out, he gained back only little of what he was asked of. Time was running out and he had gotten nowhere. As he turns down another block he keeps hearing his phone ring. Finally stepping into an alley he checks his phone, sees who keeps calling. It rings again and he clicks it off. He turns to go back down the street to find the people he had sold to months earlier.

**LAB**

**J**o looks down at her phone after being hung up on again. "Damn you Russ. I need your help"

Just then Adam runs past her "I GOT SOMETHING! I GOT SOMETHING!"

Jo hurried off after him as did Lindsey and Danny.

"Ok Adam, what's with all the yelling?" Mac walking up behind Adam who had just dropped into his chair.

Adam hurriedly types away at the computer, when a map pops up on the big projector screen in front of everyone.

"I finally….and I mean finally nabbed a location from the computer this video was sent from! Now I can't actually get the phone it was sent from since I don't have THAT actual computer—"

"I sense a but coming" Lindsey said

"As I was saying, I did get a home IP Address over in the Bronx area" Adam said looking right at Lindsey

"Danny call Don, have him and Lovato meet us at this address." Mac said walking out

"I'm coming too!" Jo said

"No, you are staying here Jo" Mac said turning and stopping her

"Buu—" J

"No. No buts. I need you here. What if this maniac set a trap? You are staying here" Mac said more firmly

"Don't treat me with kid gloves Mac. I can handle myself thank you" Jo fired back

"My word is final"

Jo spun around and huffed off.

"Let's go" Mac said to Danny and Lindsey

3 ½ HOURS LEFT


	4. Chapter 4

_**I feel like if I keep updating, then maybe Quille will keep updating her adorable story **_

_**Anywho here's the next chapter. Happy Friday!**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Don and Danny kicked the door in, as Lovato, Lindsey, and Mac raced in. They found the man in his kitchen.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" Mac shouted aiming his gun at the suspect.

Danny walked up behind and handcuffed him "Where's Ellie?!"

"I don't know who you're talking about" The man said stone faced

Lovato walked up to his face, "Where the hell is the little girl you sent videos of being buried alive?!" Lovato spoke while bending his hand the wrong way in the cuffs.

"I don't know a damn thing" The suspect said smiling.

"Get him outta here Danny" Don said listening enough to this guy.

**PRECINCT**

Jo paced back and forth in the viewing room. The second she heard about the suspect being brought in she raced down to the precinct. Mac, Don, and Lovato were in with the man; Scott Hajek.

Lindsey and Danny walked into the viewing room, "Mac know you're in here?" Lindsey asked Jo smirking

"No, but I'm sure he thinks I am. I'm not sitting out, he can fire me before I leave." Jo spoke as she paced more.

"He might fire you from putting a dent in the floor, if you keep pacing like that" Danny said grinning

Jo smirked at the thought and then returned her attention back to Scott. They were getting nowhere with him. Jo could see Mac getting angrier by the second.

"I want my lawyer" Scott finally said

"As soon as we arrest you, I personally will see to it that they make it hell for you" Lovato said as she left.

Jo left the viewing room with a frustrated sigh and headed back for the lab to see how things were coming along.

As they all stood out in the hall awaiting Hajek's lawyer to arrive, they discussed any leads or findings off the computer, or apartment with Adam.

"Still digging Boss" Adam replied on the phone.

"Was Jo watching?" Don asked looking at Danny and Lindsey

"Do you really have to ask?" Lindsey replied. Mac smirked at the response.

Hajek's lawyer finally showed up. "Shall we?" He grinned pointing to the door. Each member grumbled walking in behind him. 30 minutes later Hajek's lawyer let Scott walk free. Even with the evidence of a video being sent from that IP Address.

"Anyone could have hacked that address" was the excuse his lawyer used.

"I hope he gets hit by a bus" Lindsey said bitterly as they watched Scott Hajek walk free.

"We all do" Don said guiding her to the car so they could head back to the lab

**LAB**

Once they all got off the elevator, they found Adam, Jo, and Sheldon sitting in the conference room analyzing evidence.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or just leave us hanging in suspense?" Jo said not turning around reading through evidence reports.

"Lawyer let him walk" Danny said as he sat down at the table

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" Jo said looking up

**2 HOURS LEFT**

Russ has managed to get some of the jewelry back, but not everything they are looking for. Not even close. He pulled his phone out to check his timer, Ellie had two hours left to be found. He had one missed call from Jo, and two from Tyler. He can't let them know he is the one responsible for all this. He hailed a cab and headed for the dealer with more money.

**LAB**

Don's phone rang while everyone was going through evidence. Once he hung up he shook his head.  
"What is it?" Lovato asked

"Scott Hajek is dead" Don said grimly

"Whoever is behind this, know we brought him in for questioning" Danny said standing

"But, they don't know that he didn't speak or tell us anything!" Lovato said

"Doesn't matter. Once the NYPD had him, he was good as dead" Mac said shaking his head

Jo looked at her watch and excused herself. They all watch her leave, when Lindsey spoke up.

"I can't imagine what she's going through. If this was Lucy I would be a complete mess"

Jo went into her office and started pacing again. Trying Russ's cell one more time, she threw it down on her desk when it went straight to voicemail.

"Jo" Mac said standing in the doorway

"Two hours left Mac, TWO hours and we don't have a damn clue or lead as to where she is!"

"Jo—"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Mac Taylor! I have no idea where my daughter is or why she was targeted. I can't reach Russ, what if they have him too now? Is it me? Are they punishing me?" Jo ranted

"We don't know Jo. We do know that we are working very hard at finding Ellie. Something will pop up, it has to. Nobody is this good at covering tracks." Mac said walking up to Jo and putting his arm around her "You can't get a hold of Russ?"

"No. They straight to voicemail. Doesn't even ring anymore" Jo sighed.

Tyler was standing right around the corner listening to their conversation. "Dad where are you?" Realizing the seriousness of why he needed to stay put.

"Jo why don't you lie down on the couch for a bit. You're exhausted."

"No. I'm fine. I'm gonna keep working at my desk"

"Why is my mother so damn stubborn?" Tyler said to himself walking away

**SOMEWHERE IN THE THIRD WARD**

Russ walks down the stairs and into a musty filled room. The mob boss is sitting at a table playing cards with some other people. He gets up and motions for Russ to join him at a different table.

"This is all I have so far. I'm still working on the rest" Russ spoke as he set the bag down.

"This? This is all you brought?" The mob boss said shaking his head sadly. "Do you honestly think this will save the young girl?"

"Look, I'm working in getting everything back. It's taking longer than expected." Russ said desperately

"I guess we'll just have to take it out on another family member than if you can't take this seriously."

"No don't! Please I'm trying!" Russ pleaded

"Show him out of here" The boss said flicking his hand towards the door.

Once Russ got outside he finally decided to make a phone call.

Buzzzzz…Buzzzzzz…Buzzz… Jo must've fallen asleep at her desk as it took her a few seconds to remember where she was and to register her phone vibrating on her desk.

"Danville" Jo mumbled as she looked around her office trying to wake herself up

"Jo?"

"Jo bolted awake "Russ!"

"Jo where are you?"

"Russ are you ok?" Jo could pick up Russ's tone of voice and she didn't like it

"Jo, just answer the question. Where are you? Where's Tyler?"

Jo remembered sending Tyler home with Sheldon earlier. "He's with Sheldon and I'm at the lab. Where the hell have you been? I've been callin ya know! You said you would always be there after the divorce if anything happened." Jo said trying to listen for any noises around him

"Thank god." Russ sighed. They were both somewhere safe.

"Russ? Are you still there?" Jo asked worriedly.

Russ just hung his phone up. How was he supposed to tell her what he did?

Jo stared down at her phone. "Everything ok?" Mac asked walking in

"Hmm? Oh yea everything is ok" Jo answered not wanting to bring up what just happened

"Ok….well Danny's found something" Mac said trying to read her

"What are we standing here for? Let's go!" Jo said running past him

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

"What do ya got Danny?" Mac said

"I believe I just found a connection with Scott Hajek and another man. He must've been the one to burry and film the video of Ellie" Danny said looking at Jo

A chill ran down her spine, as the video replayed in her mind

"Annnnd?" Lindsey asked looking at Danny

"Jo, you're not gonna like this" Danny spoke typing away at the computer

"What? Just tell me Danny" Jo said staring at the blank screen on the wall

Danny pulled up the picture in front of everyone. Jo shook her head to make sure she saw it right.

"Jo, That's—" Mac spoke slowly processing

_**And now you'll have to wait until the next update to find out who this person is. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Thanks y'all XO**_


End file.
